Wu Jia Xuan
}} is the eldest daughter of WuFamily, who acts as the supporting pillar for her younger siblings and during her youth, JiaXuan had dated GuoHao. Her contributions towards ZhouFamily were acknowledged by RuiYan, and despite getting married to YongCheng for many years, she divorced him after he cheated on her with Xiao Xin. She is exceptionally close with YongQi and her adoptive son, JiaMai. Relations *Father: Wu Guo Hui *Mother: Ceng Mei Ru *Younger sisters: Wu Jia Wen, Wu Jia Yun, Wu Jia Xiu *Younger brother: Wu Jia Long *Adoptive son: Zhou Jia Mai *Brother-in-law: Lin Zhi Ming, Li Jian Hua *Godparents: Zhou Rui Yan, Shen Xiu Chun *God "younger" sister: Zhou Yong Qi Friends *Li Bao Na *Lin Xiao Ke *Cai Chong Ren *Yang Ah Mei *Zhang Hui Xin *Lin Zhi Wen *Lin Shan Shan *Yin Jun Nan *Wu Shi Chang *Liu Tian Ding *Liu Ah Yi *Lin Qing Long *Jin Yong Jian *Gu Wen Yan *Ceng Guo Hao (ex boyfriend) *Shen Fang Zi *Wang Yan Xi *Xu Pei Qi Enemies *Ni Xiao Xin (archenemy) *Cai Yun Ru *Jiang Hong Jie *Ye Li Mei *Yao Ming Zhu *Zhang Zheng Hao *Ceng Huan Huan *Zhao Tian Yu Personality As the eldest sister, JiaXuan sees herself as the "motherly-like figure" towards the upbringing of her younger siblings even during her childhood days. She was responsible for giving them guidance in cultivating the positive values of showing compassion morale for others. JiaXuan appears to be the most composed one when coming to resolve arguments and despite expressing her fierce demeanor, JiaXuan prefers to comprise with shouldering burdens for herself. However this becomes her main weakness, due to lacking the dominant demeanor from JiaWen. ---- Within her sense of "perception" and due to her senior age, JiaXuan proved herself to be deepened with wisdom in her words while making a decisive decision and is observant with seeing through the intentions of her enemies and closed ones. ---- When coming into parenting, she exhibited the qualities of a "strict mother" for JiaMai while dedicating herself by giving him the fullest love. Seeing the stresses faced by JiaMai in his childhood, JiaXuan changes her expertise into giving JiaMai the freedom in taking personal responsibility in choosing the right decisions for his own future while focusing on ensuring his well-being in an optimistic way. ---- Within the presence of ZhouFamily, JiaXuan seemingly inherited the matriarch role from XiuChun. While in the eyes of RuiYan, JiaXuan becomes widely regarding as the pinnacle support towards the future of YongBao-Group. Despite ending her marriage ties with YongCheng, she continued to ensure the well-being of the ZhouFamily and treat them like her own family. Initially, JiaXuan was introduced as an affectionate wife to YongCheng. However deep in her heart, JiaXuan becomes deeply scarred from the betrayal of YongCheng and it caused her to completely lose her confidence in the aspect of "love". She sees JiaWen as an inspirational person, who completely overcame her fragility, and slowly opened her heart to remarry him, but still remained hesitant in fully forgiving YongCheng despite seeing through the redemption in him. History JiaXuan first appeared in episode 69 with YongCheng, who moved his business to Taiwan. She worked with ZhiMing, to give JiaYun a surprise return and introducing herself to LinFamily. She supported JiaYun's decision to risking herself to save their father's life, who required an urgent liver transplant and afterward, she returned overseas to take care of an injured JiaMai. (episode 69-73) ---- (episode 93-158) ---- (episode 159-182) ---- (episode 183-204) ---- (episode 205-262) Gallery WuSisters157.jpg WuSisters194.jpg WuSisters199-003.png WuSisters199-001.png WuSisters199-004.png WuSisters199-005.png WuSisters201.jpg Trivia *As mentioned by YongQi, JiaXuan followed her on adventurous trips, which strengthened their relationship in the past. *JiaXuan was originally portrayed by and would appear in the first episode, but the plan was changed. Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Wu Family Category:Unmarried Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Introduced Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Perceptionists Category:Stubs